Believe
by Kin103
Summary: AU Inuyasha is an orphan who get moved around from place to place. What happens when he meets Kagome, a girl unwilling to let him go--especially after she discovers a secret that could put both of their lives in danger....
1. Chapter 1

Believe  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha. -v_v- Doesn't it make you want to cry?  
  
A/N- Yes, I know I have three other fics to write, but don't worry.... I'll manage....somehow...^^'  
  
~v~^~v~^~v~^~v~^~v~  
  
Inuyasha grunted as he walked through the hallways of the orphanage. This was the 5th place he had been transferred to because the other institutes couldn't handle him one bit. Yes, it was true that he was proud of his reputation, but this was getting ridiculous. He was going to turn 18 in a couple of months anyway, so why not just let him go? They obviously did want him--hence the transfer.  
  
As the two well-built men lead him to the office, Inuyasha couldn't help wondering: Where did they get these guys? These two stuck out like penguins at a polar bear party. Everyone else here either worked in this building or was an orphan. There was no way these to could be assistants, or else the kids would be scared to death. Nope, these two had been hired. They had been hired for him. Inuyasha smirked at the thought.  
  
The toddlers looked up at the towering figures walking down the hall, their eyes immediately filling with tears. Inuyasha smiled. The one thing better than scaring people was people being scared of something without trying. This was too good. He was finally out of this day care, and in a few months time, he'd say adios to it for good.  
  
"Inuyasha?" The taller man grunted.  
  
Inuyasha raised his amber eyes to meet the man's--there was no way was he going to let those two think he was afraid of them.  
  
The guard looked at him with disgust. Inuyasha was used to this. After all, it wasn't every day you saw a guy with dog-ears walking around. Still, Inuyasha still hated it. He bore his teeth at the guard. The guard was taken back, and Inuyasha mentally congratulated himself.  
  
He read the guard's nametag: Lark. What kind of a name was that? Inuyasha looked at the guy beside Lark. Derek. Derek and Lark. It sounded like a cheesy TV show from the 60's.  
  
Derek and Lark lead him into a small room, the main office, Inuyasha assumed. At the desk sat a chubby, bald man. If he wore a big red suit and had a white beard, he would have looked like Santa Clause. The man swiveled around in his chair to face Inuyasha.  
  
"Why, hello!" He greeted. "I'm Mr. Tyson. Inuyasha, I presume?"  
  
Inuyasha grunted in confirmation.  
  
"Umm...yes.ok then." Mr. Tyson was smart enough to know that Inuyasha wasn't the cheeriest person around. "It seems that there have been some-err- disruptions with you."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Mr. Tyson the expression on his face clearly stating, 'Yea, so what are you going to do about it?'  
  
Mr. Tyson's eyes darted to the guards, as if he were afraid that Inuyasha were a dangerous animal. Reassured he would not be attacked, he continued.  
  
"We are obligated to send you to a place where your .err.friends.aren't so.threatened.by you."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How 'bout we make this all easier on every one and just let me go. I'm going to be 18 in a couple of months anyway, and as you can see, I can take care of my self damn well."  
  
Mr. Tyson looked defeated. It was obvious he had thought of it before.  
  
"You are still considered a minor, and besides, you don't turn 18 for another 13 months."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Mr. Tyson, even though he knew it wasn't his fault.  
  
"Where do I go next?"  
  
"AMT. Academy of Mislead Teens."  
  
Inuyasha sweat dropped. They couldn't be serious.  
  
"Your transition shall be effective as of now."  
  
~v~^~v~^~v~^~v~^~v~  
  
A/N- End of chapter 1! Yea, I know it was short but its only chapter one. ^_____^ Please review and tell me what you think, 'cause I'm not sure I'll continue this. I need feed back people! ^_~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Disclaimer- He ain't mine. A/N- I'm kinda disappointed in the number of reviews I got for chapter 1, but I decided to post chapter 2 anyway. Hopefully, I'll get a better response for this chapter.  
  
~v~^~v~^~v~^~v~^~v~  
  
Kagome looked up at the watch, and then checked her clothes for the 5th time. She was supposed to 'welcome' the new kid to AMT. Personally, Kagome pitied the poor soul who had been put into AMT. She had been here for the past 4 years, ever since her mother, father, brother, and grandpa had died in a fire. Kagome shook the depressing thoughts away and focused on her task. The noise of car doors slamming alerted her the new kid was coming.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the orphanage. No, not an orphanage, a prison. That was the only way to describe it. There were wire fences surrounding the entire premises, except for the entrance, and even there, there were at least twenty guards on duty, loaded with what suspiciously looked like tranquilizers. At the top of the building, stood in large bronze letters:  
  
Academy of Mislead Teens  
  
'So this is where the pair came from.' Inuyasha thought as several other guards approached Derek and Lark. After a conversation of grunts and pointing, they finally went on their way. Through the security check, Inuyasha could hear voices mumbling ahead of them. After a final growl at the guards, Inuyasha went into the actual orphanage.  
  
Anxiously, Kagome paced back and forth, occasionally glancing at the security desk. If Inuyasha wasn't with her in 4 minutes, she was going to be in for it big time.  
  
Then she saw him.  
  
The first thing that popped into her mind was whoa! The boy had adorable puppy ears at the top of his head, claws, fangs and amber eyes. Amber!  
  
'He has to be wearing contacts!' Kagome thought as he walked closer. 'There's no way those are real amber eyes. That's not possible! That's not human! THAT'S NOT FAIR!' She diverted her attention to his face, which she noticed was looking at her. He was just a couple of steps away from her.  
  
"What you lookin' at?" he said in a don't-mess-with-me tone.  
  
Kagome quickly recovered. "I.uh...Ummm.. I'm Kagome." She held out her hand to shake.  
  
The boy looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "Yea, and?" he challenged. He obviously wasn't in the mood to make small talk; or even talk for that matter.  
  
Kagome strained her brain for words. Nothing. Her mind came up a blank. 'What is the matter with you?! Get a hold of your self and talk! Open you mouth and speak!' she scolded herself. Kagome swallowed.  
  
"IamsupposedtogiveyouatourofAMT." She blurted. 'Very good Kagome. Now just make sure he can understand it.' A voice said at the back of her head. She waved the voice off. Kagome tore her eyes from his amber ones. 'There. Now I can think now.'  
  
"I'm supposed to be giving you a tour of this place right now." She said slowly. If she played her cards right, he might not think she was a total psycho.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the girl.  
  
She was a total nutcase. This wasn't an orphanage or a prison; this was a mental institute. He wasn't sure what he should say that wouldn't have go off into her own world again. And the way she was staring at him. Sure, he was used to people staring, but this was just downright creepy. Inuyasha walked away.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Kagome called after him.  
  
'Walk faster, she's gaining on you.' Inuyasha commanded himself.  
  
Kagome ran up to him, feeling thoroughly embarrassed. 'Just don't look in his eyes and you'll be fine.' She thought.  
  
"So, how about that tour? I'm supposed to give you one, and if I don't, well both be in it deep."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha walked around her, and continued his path to nowhere.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kagome desperately asked.  
  
"Away from you." He replied.  
  
It took Kagome a few seconds to register that comment.  
  
"HEY!" She yelled and continued to follow him. She put a hand on his shoulder to turn him around.  
  
Inuyasha whirled around, violently shoving her hand off his shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me." He said as he narrowed his eyes, making sure she got a good looked at his teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kagome said in a shaky voice. She hated it when people yelled at her. She could feel the tears building up behind the eyes. "It's just that I'm supposed to give you a tour, and if I don't, I'm going to be in trouble, and I don't like it when I'm in trouble, and-"  
  
"Ok, Ok! I'll come if you shut up!" Secretly, Inuyasha hated it when people cried, especially girls. Yea, he liked it when people cried when they were scared, but not when they were afraid. In Inuyasha's mind, there were to kinds of fear: being scared, and being afraid. When you were scared, it was simply being startled. When you were afraid, it meant something serious, like when you feared for your life. Inuyasha could clearly see that Kagome was afraid.  
  
"Just make it quick."  
  
Kagome lead Inuyasha through the white hallways of AMT, while mumbling a string of incoherent words.  
  
"I said to make it quick." Inuyasha spat after half an hour of the lunchroom, library, gym, yard, and other places that he couldn't quite make out.  
  
"OK, OK, Jeez...." Kagome said without any sign that she had been crying at all. Inuyasha had a feeling she was never really crying to begin with. Kagome picked up her pace, and stopped in the middle of a fork in the hall.  
  
"This," Kagome said, waving to the left side, "Is where you're going to sleep. And this," Kagome said, waving her hand to the right, "Is where I sleep. In other words, boys' dormitory," She motioned her left hand again, "And girls' dormitory." doing the same with the other.  
  
Inuyasha started to walk into the boy's dormitory when Kagome announced, "I have one question."  
  
Inuyasha turned around.  
  
"Do you were contacts?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome and bore his teeth.  
  
Kagome simply glared back. "You know, I'm nice enough to give you a tour of this place and I don't even get a thank you?"  
  
Inuyasha turned around and 'Feh'ed. That was as close to a thank you as she was going to get.  
  
~v~^~v~^~v~^~v~^~v~  
  
Ayame13-O_O Wow, I don't think I've ever gotten that much praise about my writing since.... ever. *faints* Well, this chapter should've answered your questions. Thank you for reviewing! ^_^  
  
A/N- So? *Hopeful look on face* Did you like it? Yea.... I can't here you right now, so you gotta review. ^_^ I'm hoping for at least three more reviews until the next chapter.... please? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or his adorably cute ears....  
  
-  
  
A/N- Sorry! I know, I'm a horrible person for not updating in three months! To tell you the truth, I don't really like this chapter all that much--it sounded too newbie-ish. ;; That's basically the main reason for the lack of update. '  
  
Kouga comes in this chapter. He's probably out of character. Sorry about that! I haven't seen an episode where he comes in so I had to use the info I found from other fics and character profiles on random sites. Same goes with Ayame. ;;  
  
-  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
-  
  
vvvvv  
  
-  
  
Kagome stomped down the hallway to her room, which she shared with Ayame, her friend and roommate. When she twisted the doorknob, she found it locked.... a moan from inside telling her why it was locked inside in the first place.  
  
"AYAME!" Kagome yelled, pounding her fist on the door. A split second later she heard a scream and loud thump, followed by a string of muffled curses.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! She scared me!"  
  
The door opened, and she found her self face-to-face with Kouga.  
  
Kagome glared at him, who gave her a sheepish grin in return.  
  
"Ehh...hey Kagome..." Kouga edged away from the doorway down to his end of the hall, getting out of the girl's path. "I thought you would be gone the whole-"  
  
Kagome slammed the door in his face before he had a chance to finish.  
  
"Well, that wasn't very nice...."

-

vvvvv

-

"Sorry!" Ayame apologized. She knew how much Kagome hated it whenever Kouga was over in their room.... uh... keeping her company.... "We thought-"  
  
"Yea, yea, I heard...." Kagome mumbled, sitting cross-legged on her bed and folding her arms across her chest, her face set in a pissed expression.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ayame asked, seeing the distress on her roommate's face. She sat down on her bed parallel to Kagome's, and pulled out two Hershey bars from under her bed. She tossed one bar to Kagome, signaling her to talk.  
  
Kagome let the chocolate lay on the bed. Not even chocolate could improve the mood she was in right now.  
  
"I just met the biggest jerk on the planet."  
  
"Hey, we told you! We thought you were-"  
  
"Not Kouga. Another jerk."  
  
"Oh, ok.... wait, hey! Kouga isn't a jerk!"  
  
Kagome sighed and leaned back on the wall. "Do you want to hear it or not?"  
  
"Fine...." Ayame grumbled, mimicking her roommate's action.  
  
"Well, remember how I was supposed to welcome the new kid today?"  
  
"Mmmhmmm." Ayame mumbled with a mouth full of chocolate. "He's the jerk?"  
  
"Yea." Kagome pounded her fists on the bed. "He is so infuriating! And of course, I had to pretend he didn't bother me. I had to cry just to get him to go along on the tour!" Kagome got up on her knees and started waving her arm around for emphasis. "And he didn't even let me finish the tour! He thinks he's Mr. Big-shot like-like he has a big bad dark past. He acts like he's too special to talk or something! He 'feh'ed me!"  
  
Ayame slowly blinked. "He.... fed you...?" 

-

vvvvv 

-

"Feh. Stupid bitch...Couldn't even tell me where my fucking room is...."  
  
After a couple of minutes, Inuyasha was wandering down the seemingly endless hallways, as lost as Nemo.  
  
He glared at the paper he had been handed by the guards.  
  
Room 137. That's where he needed to be. He was at....  
  
He looked up at a random door. Room 125.  
  
It seemed to him that the guy's rooms were numbed odd and (after a quarter of an hour wondering how the people here could be as stupid as to forget all the even numbers on the doors), he assumed that the girl's numbers were even. So according to his calculations, his room should be about six doors down. 

-

vvvvv 

-

Kouga blindly made his way to his room, the people in his path wisely moving to let him through. He wasn't in the friendliest of moods right now....  
  
With a flash of sliver, Kouga found him self knocked to the floor. Snarling, Kouga leapt up on his feet, searching for the offender. His eyes landed on a tall, silver haired, dog eared...?  
  
"Watch it," Kouga growled, fixing a glare on the teen. Flexing his hands, he bore his teeth. He didn't like this guy.  
  
The boy returned the glare. Amber eyes clashed with blue. His hands clenched into fists, and....  
  
Walked away...  
  
But not before a clever little come back of his own...  
  
"Feh." 

-  
  
vvvvv

-  
"Alright, let me get this straight. He came up to you, screamed at you, and walked away. Then, when you graciously followed him, he attacked you?!"  
  
"Yes!" ...Ok, maybe a bit of a stretch, but Ayame deserved to know the truth!  
  
"Wow, Kagome.... That's just-- that's just..."  
  
"Mean?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Corrupted?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Evil?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"That's what I thought."

-

vvvvv

-

With a sigh of relief, Inuyasha pushed open the door to him room. Clothes were scattered across both beds and there was no visible floor from where he was standing. One word could summarize the room.  
  
Perfect.  
  
...except...  
  
In three steps, he made his way over to a bed and swept the pile of jerseys and boxers off with an arm, flopping down on it to replace where the pile had been.  
  
...much better.  
  
He laced his fingers behind his head for support and surveyed the room. The other guy who lived in here didn't seem to be all that bad.  
  
...minus the smell....  
  
the awfully familiar smell....  
  
the awfully familiar smell that he had just—  
  
With a squeak, the door swung open, revealing a dark haired teen. The door slammed closed and the stranger quickly whirled his head around.  
  
Inuyasha quickly found himself on his feet, staring—  
  
glaring—into a pair of familiar ocean blue eyes.  
  
From down the hall, two male voices were heard...  
  
"YOU!" 

-

vvvvv

-

A/N- I finally got the results from my high school application, and I got into Cardozo! OK, it's out of my system.... ' So what did you think of the chapter? I'll try to update Kagomella and Believe soon...try being the key word. Hopefully it won't be a couple of months before I update again.... ; Review please! 

-

**Review Responces**

-

Thanks to **Kagome, Emoweyn, InuXiaoyu, Lazy Person, InuRoHaKusho, Meyu, Ayame13, ArtemisMoon, **and **Kilala-chan!**

Sorry if I missed you!


End file.
